


No Day But Today

by Contraltoslament



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contraltoslament/pseuds/Contraltoslament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall are a bunch of poor artists living in New York. Not really as glamorous as it sounds. Musical!AU Mostly RENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on several musicals I have seen such as RENT, Spring Awakening, and other shows. Harry and the whole gang live in a studio loft in the shittiest part of New York.

December 24th, 6:00pm. Eastern Standard Time. Harry stares into the city from the safety of his fire escape. No Christmas joy in the neighborhood. Even the Christmas lights seem to be gloomy. The environment consists of everyone scraping by to the bare minimum in near poverty, including Harry and his roommates. Harry considers his roommates as his brothers, in everything but blood. They greeted him with open arms when he first arrived to New York from Holmes Chapel. Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis know what it’s like to arrive in a new city with the clothes on their back, very little money, and a dream.

“Fuck! The power blew!”Speak of the devil, here comes one now: Louis Tomlinson. Louis came to New York two years earlier than Harry to pursue a career in songwriter. No luck has come since then.

“Nothing says ‘happy birthday’ like spending it in the dark with no heat.” Harry stated. Today was Louis’ 20th birthday, but it didn’t exactly feel like a celebration.

“Yeah, I know. The only thing that can make the night decent is some birthday sex with Eleanor.”

Eleanor.

The only person Harry didn’t really get along with. Honestly, he had a better relationship with the homeless men than with her. Not because she was a bitch. She’s actually the complete opposite. It was just something he just can’t comprehend.

“By the way, did you get the part you auditioned for?” Louis asked.

“No. The director’s an idiot. Apparently I have the worst British accent he’s ever heard.” Louis couldn’t help but giggle and that was like music to Harry’s ears. Even if it’s out of mockery.

‘Just your luck, innit?” Louis Joins Harry in the fire escape with his guitar. Both were observing the cold, dirty streets beneath them. Thugs were circling around each other, possibly planning their next attack. Junkies were walking into dark alleyways to get their next fix.

And then there’s this girl.

Right where the prostitutes should be, there’s always this girl who just dances. Ballet mostly. No music though, the sounds of the city is all she needed apparently.

“Eleanor knows her actually.” Louis broke the silence, “Her name’s Isabella. She’s the girl Niall stares at.”

“I can see why. She’s pretty.” Sure, Isabella was very attractive, but harry would much rather have the boy right next to him.

Wait a minute?

“Hey lads, why are the lights out?” Thank god Niall came home and interrupted the confusion going on in Harry’s mind.

“The power blew out. We’re just staring at your girlfriend.” Louis teased.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Not yet.”

“Shut up and take your birthday present.” Louis already knows what his present is due to the bottle shaped paper bag and bow attached at the neck. Niall came to New York a couple months after Louis. His dream is to become a film maker. But just like Louis, fate has not been so sweet.

“Oh, how sweet of you.” Louis gushed.

“We can take shots while Niall stares at the dancer.” Harry jokes.

“Why don’t get your camera and film her like you usually do?” Too late. Right after Louis finishes his sentences, he sees Niall with his camera at the fire escape.

“I don’t just film her. I film the whole neighborhood to showcase the suffrage of the lower class.” Niall explained.

“And now,” He continued, pointing the camera towards Louis, “I film Louis Tomlinson, the songwriting heartthrob straight out of Doncaster. He is currently writing a ballad about his inability of getting any action from his long-time girlfriend, Eleanor Calder.” At that moment, Louis the camera away to film both Niall and Harry.

“And Niall Horan will preview his new documentary about his sexual fantasies with the street dancer, Isabella. And Harry Styles, Broadway’s newest star, will perform and original monologue based on the fact that he is indeed a virgin.” Yes, Harry has never had sex. That was one of the things his roommates teased him about. Being the optimistic person Harry is, there some good things about being a virgin: the good thing is that unlike half of the neighborhood, he doesn’t suffer any STDs. The bad thing though is all the sexual frustration he goes through every night and no one to “help” him with the situation.

Secretly, he wishes for Louis to help with him.

By the time reality got back to him, he noticed Liam and Zayn coming back from their special time alone together. Zayn and Liam were looked up as the parental units in the household. Which is ironic since Louis is the oldest of the group. But also the most immature.

“And last but not least, we have the power couple, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Known as the parents in the group with Liam as the dad and Zayn as the mum.”

“Wait a minute, why am I the mum?” Zayn asked.

“’Cause you’re the one that keeps screaming, ‘Oh, Daddy!’ in the bedroom.” Niall replied. The whole crew exploded with laughter. At this point, Zayn chased Niall around the apartment who kept screaming things like “Harder daddy!”, “Faster daddy!”, and “I’m such a bad boy, daddy! I need to be taught a lesson!” And Louis caught it all on tape.

After several minutes of Niall being chased and then tackled down by Zayn, the boys made peace. Liam being the sensible man that he is actually broke the fight and sort of forced them to make nice.

“Fine.” Niall said, “Now that it’s over, I need to get some more beer in celebration of Louis’ birthday.”

“But it’s dark out,” Liam pleaded, “You can’t go out there. You’ll get jumped by those thugs outside.”

“Liam don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’ve been on beer runs many times and not once have I been robbed. Hell, I’ll probably never will. I’ll be right back.” And with that Niall walked out the door.

“Oh, I almost forgot something.” Harry stated. He goes to the refrigerator quickly and brought back a single cupcake with only one candle and a lighter.

“It may not be much, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Wow, thank you Harry. You’re so sweet.”Louis complimented. Though Liam and Zayn were still there, Harry felt that it was just the two of them, just like he always wanted. Alone, under the moonlight which was currently there only light source.

“Make a wish, Louis.” Zayn commanded. Louis thought about this for a while. Sure he can wish for a major breakthrough in his nearly non-existing songwriting career or he could wish some heat during the harsh winter months, but he thought of something else.

After blowing the single candle, Liam asked, “So what did you wish for?”

“Nothing.” Louis stated, “I’m just gonna let life take its course.”


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the dark to the nearest liquor store n the most dangerous part of the city doesn’t really seem like Niall’s best choice. But like always, Niall is a stubborn man. He doesn’t really see the danger in things.

And he should’ve.

“Hey buddy,” A stranger cuts in front of Niall, “you got the time?”

“Yeah, it’s 6:45pm.” Niall answers. He quickly moves on, but the stranger blocks his way. Behind the stranger came two other men. Both were big and threatening.

“You didn’t really want to know the time did you?” Niall stated the obvious. As the three men drew closer, he acted out his first instinct and started running. Niall ran around the neighborhood, never stopping to take a breath, but those thugs were persistent. Around the third time around the block, one person caught Niall in a dark alley and threw the first punch…

After a few hours of searching, the boys assumed that it was probably best to wait until the next day for Niall to show up. All of them were tired, but Liam wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“What did I tell you? I told Niall that going out at night was a bad idea. And now what? For all we know, he could be dea-“ Liam gets interrupted by a set of lips that belonged to Zayn.

“What was that for?”

To shut you up.” Zayn replied.

“It’s getting late. We should all just get some rest. If he doesn’t show up by the time were awake tomorrow, we can go look again.” At this point, Louis seemed to be the only one that was calm and collected. Liam would keep quiet about the fact that he was right, Zayn is trying to shut him up, and Harry seemed scared out of his wits. Even though he has lived here for over a year, Harry has yet to get used to the neighborhood and its high crime rate.

“Yeah, can we please get out of here?” Harry pleaded, “If we don’t get home any time sooner, we would be next.”

“Fine.” Liam interjected, “Let’s just pray that Niall is okay.”

And he was…sort of. Niall laid on the side of the alleyway where he was attacked. He wasn’t injured enough to be put in a hospital, but he was indeed hurt. Though Niall notice something behinds his injuries: the street corner.

Piqué, piqué, passé, fondue, and pilé in first position. Isabella’s mind was consumed in either small quick jumps or small, sustained movements. Isabella was originally born in Puerto Rico and had moved to New York for several years. Her dance career may not have taken off but she was still optimistic. As she was doing her saut de chat, she noticed a man who seemed beaten down. Well, more like beaten up.

“You okay, honey?” She asked Niall was stunned, like as if he has seen a star.

“I’m afraid so.” He replied.

“Did they take any money?” It was pretty obvious that he was robbed. That was pretty much the only reason why people would be beaten up and ditched in the cold.

“Yeah. I didn’t really have that much though.” Though he had a splitting headache and an injured leg, he tried to look manly for Isabella. To him, she was even prettier up close then from the distance of the fire escape.

“It’s sad that gangs don’t wanna take a holiday off. It’s Christmas Eve, for crying out loud.” Isabella takes off a thick ribbon from her hair and gently wipes off the blood from Niall’s lips.

“I’m Isabella.” She stated.

“Friends call me Niall. Nice moves, by the way. I like the way you move your body.” Such a smooth talker, Niall’s thoughts sarcastically stated.

“Your leg looks pretty bad. I’ll help you. This body provides a comfortable home. I live at the apartment right down the block. Across from the series of fire escapes.”

“That’s where I live.” Niall said. After all this time, he has never seen Isabella in any other place other than the street corner.

“Oh, we’ll get along fine.” Isabella flashed a smile and Niall blushes. When she reached for his hand, he remembered about his roommates. They must be worried sick.

“Wait. My friends are waiting.”

“You’re cute when you blush.” Isabella complimented. Niall was way past blushing. It was more like turning his entire face into as cherry. She was too sweet to take no for an answer so he might as well limp his way to her home.

“Harry…Harry…Wake the hell up!” Someone hissed to Harry. Harry awoke and opened one eye to see Louis inches to his face.

“What are you doing, Louis?” Harry asked. A little annoyed that Louis woke him up in the middle of the night.

“I got lonely so I thought I would come visit you.” Louis explained and drew closer to Harry. A little too close.

“Are you okay? You seem a little off.”

“I should ask you the same thing. You seem so tense.” Harry opened his mouth to ask again what was the matter, only for Louis to kiss him.

Yes. Kissing him.

Harry was hesitant, but he welcomed it. And Louis was very much enjoying it judging the erection he felt on his leg. Louis was very dominate and rolled his body on top, not breaking the kiss for one moment.

“Sweetheart, you are oh, so tense.” Louis broke the kiss and traveled down to Harry’s neck and collarbone. Broken moans came from Harry as Louis traveled from his neck to his torso, stomach, and then the waistband of his boxers.

“Frustrated, aren’t you?” Louis asked. Harry only moaned in response. He couldn’t even comprehend sentences.

“Let me just help you with all that sadness in your soul.” Harry can feel Louis’ teeth stretching the waistband and pulling down his boxers. This was it. Years of sexual frustration was going to come to an end. Louis was going to be Harry’s first time.

That was until Harry woke up.

He was drenched in sweat. He just by himself in his bed with no Louis. Just an aching erection and a heap of disappointment. Yep, this is what he has to deal with every night.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed, “Oh god, please give me consumption and take these sticky dreams away from me."


End file.
